borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Evolution
comparison How does this compare to the seemingly-identicle Neogenator? Is it like a nerfed/buffed Neogenator, or are they actually identicle? A Neogenator with similar parts will typically have worse capacity by a few thousand (if both are level 50), but every other stat higher by small increments. Also the Neogenator's health regen stops when the shield is not active, and it does not add more to health when your action skill is active. BigBrother1984 (talk) 22:45, November 26, 2012 (UTC) bugs talk Bugs At least two bugs have been noticed on this shield. If you have one, please check yours and write down here if you experience the bugs: Check if it the item card have a price. Also, drop it to the ground (default key is Q from inventory) and check if the recharge delay shows 0.00 If your variant has any of that bugs or both please post a picture of it here, so we can check which parts are causing the bug and if it only one or more than one variants have them. For example, my Evolution shield (with anshin components) have the price bug, but not the recharge delay bug. GryphusR (talk) 19:33, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Evolution is not sold on seraph vending machine. Is there a chance that any circumstances have to meet so the Evolution is sold at the vending machine? I can see only four weapons (SMG and Seraph assault rifles) and a relic. No matter how often I reload Oasis. Badman76 (talk) 20:52, May 31, 2013 (UTC) When you say Vending machine, do you mean the Seraph Vendor? Because Seraph weapons aren't in the vending machines. CrackLawliet (talk) 20:54, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry. Yes that is what I meant. Just a misunderstanding in the late evening. Badman76 (talk) 10:15, June 1, 2013 (UTC) : I get the same problem. He never seems to sell the shield. The article needs more info or needs to be updated. Jimeee (talk) 15:12, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Comparison with Neogenator I've been running a couple experiments with this shield and the Neogenator, and I thought I would post my results here. I was basically just unequiping the shields and re-equiping them to see how quickly my health regenerated. I did not test the Evolution's supposed increase to regeneration while taking damage, so that question is still open if anyone figures out a reliable way to test that. Experiment 1: Level 72 Krieg, no equipment, skills, or badass bonuses The Evolution regenerated 334324 health (from 530564 to 864288) in 8 minutes and 4 seconds, for an average of 691 health per second, or 0.08% max health per second. The Neogenator regenerated 327888 health (from 530564 to 858452) in 12 minutes and 43 seconds, for an average of 430 health per second, or 0.05% max health per second. Experiment 2: Level 72 Krieg, 10/10 Feed the Meat, plus health relic and badass bonuses The Evolution regenerated 810489 health (from 1288536 to 2099025) in 8 minutes and 2 seconds, for an average of 1682 health per second, or 0.08% max health per second. The Neogenator regenerated 796315 health (from 1288536 to 2084851) in 12 minutes and 42 seconds, for an average of 1045 health per second, or 0.05% max health per second. Furthermore, after shooting myself repeatedly with rockets and grenades, I can confirm that neither shield regenerates health while fully depleted, but any other state (regenerating, partially depleted but not regenerating, or full) does not affect regeneration. In conclusion, the Evolution regenerates 0.08% max health per second (not including whatever bonus it gets from being damaged) while the Neogenator only regenerates 0.05% max health per second. Furthermore, this whole experiment is useless to me because my Krieg build never has a shield, so I guess I'll stick with my Flame of the Firehawk. Rasimpson (talk) 06:09, October 2, 2013 (UTC)